Round Two
by jm1681
Summary: Follow-up to Illusions. Boss Chang has a job for the Lagoon Company. Revy's presence on a job is also requested by Chang who has elected to partner her up with Shenhua. Rock/Revy, M for mild adult situations, violence and language. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Lagoon, any of its characters or anything else mentioned herein.

So this follows up Illusions and as you can see its shorter, sort of like a 2 episode arc. I feel kinda up in arms about this one but I figure, I'm done with it, it seems to work well enough, and there is some decent comedy, what the hell?

* * *

In the Lagoon Company office, boss Chang sat back on a couch opposite Dutch, Rock, Benny and Revy. He took a sip from a coffee cup and carefully placed it on the table that separated them.

"Nice coffee Dutch."

The head of the Lagoon Company couldn't have been more sarcastic, "Thanks, I'm thinkin' about expanding. There's a certain ring to 'Lagoon Trading Company and Café'. Maybe put a coffee maker on the deck of the boat so Revy can serve up a latte before she sends a motherfucker to Davy Jones' locker."

Chang laughed, "I do love humor. Laughter truly is the greatest medicine."

Rock took up the reins, "We understand you have a job for us?"

"Down to business I see. It is unfortunate, but I've actually already taken care of that delivery I had set aside for you."

"What the fuck?" Revy growled.

"Calm down Two-hands. While the delivery's been taken care of, something quite a bit more interesting has come up."

Revy's curiosity appeared as a smile on her face, "Do tell."

"Yesterday at around noon, our watchdog at the docks spotted a group of Libyans coming into Roanapur. He wouldn't have thought much of it but a few hours later another boatload came, followed by another. They weren't coming empty handed either, they were armed to the teeth. Naturally, the heads of family held a meeting to determine the best course of action. Balalaika has more than enough subordinates to handle just about anything, but the numbers we're talking about would literally level Roanapur and that's just bad for business."

"So what do you need from us?" Rock asked.

"This morning we tracked 3 more boats off the coast of Sri Lanka. While these guys are well armed, they won't be expecting any trouble and they're traveling on boats that are pretty much disposable."

"No armaments on those boats?" Dutch asked.

"Nothing that should give that torpedo boat of yours any trouble."

"With all due respect, would you care to enlighten me as to what my boat shouldn't have any trouble with?"

"All of the boats that have come to port so far have had a single 50-cal on the deck and the most we've seen on the men that came off those boats are some autos, 7.62s by the looks of it. But again, we're talking about boats that are made of _wood_ Dutch." Chang replied.

"Well 7.62 ain't shit; might as well be throwin' fire crackers at the hull. The 50-cal is a bit more serious, but the Lagoon should handle that just fine."

"And that's if they get a shot off in the first place." Revy added.

Chang smiled, "Basically we're looking to send these assholes a message. Roanapur is divided up quite comfortably and no one is looking to share. You think you can get that message across for us Dutch?"

Dutch leaned back and smiled, "I think we can work something out."

After some discussion of rates, goodbyes were exchanged and Chang and company departed the office.

"Rock, Revy…" They turned to face the boss and he continued, "…head on over to Rowan's, tell him his booze is going to be late. With what Chang is paying us, we can discount him 5% and still take a profit. Benny and me will start prepping the Lagoon. Soon as you're on board, we'll go fishing."

Revy smiled, "Sounds good to me. Let's go Rock."

-

On the way to Rowan's, Rock noticed Revy looking quite content. A cigarette hung out of the corner of her mouth and her eyes were wide open. Perhaps it was because he let her drive?

"You look happy."

"You think?"

"Well you're not yawning, cursing, or shooting. You at least look like you're smiling a little."

She sighed, "I'm just fuckin' glad to be home and on a job. Besides, jobs for Chang usually keep my cutlass warm and I gotta say, right now, they're a bit too cold for my liking."

Rock was always amused when Revy spoke of her guns as though they were living things.

They pulled in front of Rowan's shop a few moments later and as Rock undid his seatbelt Revy asked, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Rock couldn't have looked more confused, "With you to talk to Rowan?"

"The fuck you are!"

"What're you talking about? I've gone in with you dozens of times."

"That was before we were together. Hate to break it to you but the only titties you're gonna be seein' from now on are mine, you got that?!"

"Revy…" She cut him off, "Oh shut up…" She got out of the car closing the door behind her, "…I'll be back in a minute."

Revy stormed through the door to Rowan's and Rock's head fell back against his seat with a groan. Of course he had no desire to look at the women in Rowan's shop, but Dutch did ask the both of them to deliver the message. Regardless, he was amused to see Revy so protective of him. He was hers alone and she had no intention of even sharing his gaze with another woman.

A few minutes later Revy emerged from Rowan's shop, "Alright, he's good…" She slipped into her seat, "…here we go."

The GTO's tires screeched and the car vanished toward the dock.

-

Aboard the Lagoon, Benny was having some problems with one of his computers. While he could solve just about any problem the software could give him, this seemed to be a hardware issue.

Just as Dutch came in to check on him, Benny slapped the side of the monitor, "Piece of shit!"

"Everything OK Benny boy?"

"I think the ocean air isn't agreeing with the new motherboards I'm running."

"Is it gonna be a problem?"

"Shouldn't be if I could just get the fucker…" He kicked the tower bringing the screen back to life, "…to stop turning off randomly."

"Fuckin' perfect." Dutch grumbled.

Climbing top side, Dutch saw the GTO pull up and Rock and Revy jump out.

"Rowan cool?" Dutch asked.

"Said 5% is fair enough considering it's the first time we've ever come up late." Revy replied.

As they came on board, Dutch replied, "Good. It's gonna be a few hours before we find those guys and I need you in top form Revy. Go to your bunk, get some rest."

"You got it boss man."

In Revy's room, the gunslinger tackled Rock onto her bed, the both of them smiling in between a series of messy kisses. Rock pulled his lips from hers and began to nibble at her neck playfully. Unfortunately, she let out a gasp _just_ loud enough for Dutch to hear as he passed outside her room.

"I said rest Revy! Rock, get your ass top-side!" Dutch shouted.

"Be right there!" Rock replied, "I should…" Revy shut his mouth with hers and Rock's eyes rolled up in the back of his head. With her free hand she reached over and behind her pulling her tank top over her shoulders and head knocking her ponytail loose in the process.

-

As promised, Rock appeared on the bridge a few moments later.

"Sorry about that Dutch."

Dutch smiled, "Don't sweat it. I can't imagine saying no to Revy is the easiest thing to do."

Rock smiled, "I'd be so bold as to say you don't know the half of it."

Dutch laughed and Rock continued, "So do you have anything for me?"

"How much do you know about computers?"

"A little, why?"

"Benny's having trouble with his hardware. Go down and lend him some brain power would ya? I'll call you if anything comes up."

"You got it." Rock replied as he descended to crew's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours had passed since the Lagoon left the dock. Dutch followed the coast of Thailand down to Singapore and was now heading up the coast of Kuala Lumpur.

In Benny's room, Rock and Benny just finished putting the case back on the tower to Benny's computer.

"That oughta do it." Benny said as he flicked a switch bringing several lights to illuminate on the front of the tower.

"_Benny, you up yet?"_ Dutch called over Benny's earpiece.

Benny raised a hand to his earpiece, "Computer's booting up now. Is everything alright?"

"_I've got something on the nav, looking for confirmation."_

Benny's computer came on-line finally, "Alright!" He again raised his hand to his ear, "We're up Dutch, just gimme a sec…" The screen refreshed revealing 3 boats headed their way, "…alright, looks like 3 boats but they're too far out to get a bead on them. You think they're the guys we're looking for?"

"_I'll bet on it. Look how close together they're huddled; no reason for that unless they're traveling together. Rock?"_

"Gotcha Dutch." Rock replied pressing his finger to his earpiece.

"_Wake Revy up. Tell her to put on her dancin' shoes."_

Rock chuckled, "Aye-aye captain."

As per his usual, Rock carefully approached Revy as she slept. Sure they were in a bit of a hurry, but he knew better than to simply kick her bed to wake her up.

"Revy?" He gave her a shake and she rolled onto her back still asleep.

He smiled devilishly and leaned over to her now exposed neck and once again nibbled at it. A smile formed on her face and she gracefully woke from her sleep wrapping her arms around him, "Round two?"

"Not just yet. We're closing in on the boats and Dutch needs you to get ready."

She stretched out, pushed herself upright and stood from the bed. Opening the door to one of her storage compartments revealed a mess of weapons.

She flicked her M79 open checking the breech and asked, "Hey Rock can you get me a few shells?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now?" Revy didn't guess so much as order.

Rock frowned, "Right."

"Love you!" Revy shouted as Rock walked to the supply closet.

A few minutes later, Rock and Revy appeared on the bridge; Rock toting a sandwich while Revy carried her M79 and a new gun; a Beretta M93R with a lengthened barrel and magazine.

Dutch turned taking notice of the new weapon she carried, "When'd you get that?"

She raised the gun into view, "Old man Praiyachat had it layin' around. When I picked up the new cutlass a few weeks ago I saw it and asked him to prep it for me. He switched it to full-auto only, and made a 40 round box for it. Said if I liked it he'd make me one from scratch, Inox just like my boys."

"You sure you want to try that out on this job?"

"I'll never know what it can do if I don't throw it into the fire. Besides, I always have my cutlass." Revy replied.

The boats came into view and Dutch ordered, "You better get top-side Revy. They'll be on top of us in a just a few seconds."

As she went to head up to the deck Rock grabbed her wrist, "Be careful please."

She smiled, "Just relax Rocky baby."

She took hold of his tie and used it to carefully pull him to her. Their lips locked together for a few seconds before she pulled away to head out onto the deck.

"I'll be right back." She reassured.

After she closed the door to the bridge, Dutch couldn't help but comment, "Gotta hand it to ya Rock. I don't know how you did it, but she's been a different person since you two started this relationship."

"Good or bad different?"

"Good if you asked me. She's still the two-hands we know and fear, but you've given her something she needed."

"What's that?"

"A reason to keep on living; that's a powerful asset for a gunslinger."

"How so?"

"Let me put it to you like this; Normally, I try not to worry about Revy when she goes out to handle shit like this. Now that she's got someone she's in love with to come back to, I just don't worry."

"What do you mean, why not?" Rock asked.

Dutch smiled, "Because now she's actually got a reason to come back. Shit, wouldn't surprise me if she shows off for you too. She'll probably be more graceful than Giselle when she wastes those fuckers out there. To be honest, I can hardly wait to see what she does; it oughta be exquisite."

As one of the boats came within range, Revy smiled as she locked the M79 and clicked her walkman on.

_Under the lights where we stand tall_

The incoming boats were perhaps 30 feet long and 10 feet wide. As Chang said, a 50-caliber machine gun sat on the deck while several men lined the sides of the ship, albeit growing in preparation as the Lagoon approached.

_Showdown, shootout, spread fear within, without_

Revy's smile tightened and she took aim with the M79. She clicked off a single shell blowing a hole in the front of the boat as it barreled towards the Lagoon. The 50-cal was obliterated and many of the men were simply knocked into the ocean from the blast. As the damaged boat closed in, she reloaded the M79, slipped it across her back and racked the 93R before leaping to the boat's deck; then the real assault began.

_You see us comin' and you altogether run for cover_

As she landed, she drew one of her cutlass and her movements were mechanical in their precision as she laid down a massive wave of articulate suppressing fire. Several men closing in on her, she holstered the 93R and reached behind her to grab the M79. From 7 feet, the shell blew pieces of the men clean off the boat in a mess of smoke, flames and gore.

_We're takin' over this town_

The spent M79 shell fell to the ground as she observed the deck, not a soul left in sight. She reached to her earpiece, "I'm movin' onto the next one, put this one at the bottom of the ocean for me, would'ya Dutch?"

_Here we come reach for your gun_

Walking to the edge of the deck, she casually reloaded the M79 and cutlass and once again took out the 50-caliber before making the leap to the next boat. A similar scene unfolded and she proceeded to the last boat. As she came to the last man standing on the deck of the last boat, she found herself in a familiar situation.

"Please don't shoot!" The lone sailor pleaded.

"There a captain on this boat?" Revy asked.

"He's below deck, but plea…" She cut him off with a gunshot to the head. At least she spared him from drowning.

_Step aside we're the cowboys from hell_

She descended the deck to find the captain of the last boat alive and terrified; he too quickly raised his hands in submission, "Don't shoot!"

"You the captain?"

"Yes, captain, me captain yes!"

"Good, I got a message for your friends back home. Tell'em Roanapur is closed for business and that none of your buddies who're already there will be coming home for Christmas."

"I tell them, please no shoot!"

Revy drew the 93R and obliterated the boat's radio before climbing back to the deck.

Again she reached to her ear, "We're good Dutch."

"_You leave one alive to relay Chang's message?"_

"Yep."

"_Good girl."_ Dutch replied as he pulled the Lagoon alongside the boat. Revy climbed onto the Lagoon's deck and clicked her Walkman off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Consider that message delivered Mr. Chang." Dutch said over the Lagoon's radio.

"_Excellent, we do love prompt work Dutch."_ Chang replied.

"Our pleasure. Anything else we can do for you?"

"_Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to borrow Two-hands."_ Chang replied

Rock's eyes narrowed at hearing Chang's request.

"Any reason in particular?" Dutch asked.

"_Word is the Libyans that are already in Roanapur are looking to make a move on one of our warehouses tonight. As you can imagine, this will not do."_

"Plenty of your own guns Chang my man, what do you need mine for?"

"_Come now Dutch, we both know Rebecca is the best gun in Roanapur; besides myself of course. I plan on sending her in with my very best assassin to resolve the issue quickly and cleanly, figuratively speaking of course."_

Dutch took his finger off the radio and looked to Rock and Revy, "What's it gonna be girl?"

Revy turned to Rock in search of his feelings on the subject, "Rock?"

"It's your call. As long as you're careful I'm fine." Rock replied.

She smiled as she turned back to Dutch, "I'm cool. So who's he sending me in with?"

-

"Of all the fuckin' people Chang could've partnered me with, I get you."

Shenhua sat in the passenger seat beside Revy in the GTO; the knife wielder tending to her makeup as she replied, "Me not happy about arrangement either Twinkie. Because of you I get shot 3 times or maybe you forget?"

"No, I no forget…" Revy mocked with a thick accent, "…don't forget you fuckin' skewered me Chinglish."

Shenhua smiled, "Oh yes, this happy memory! I like very much!"

Revy sighed, "Ugh, fuckin' hell."

The GTO pulled alongside the entrance to the warehouse and Shenhua reached over Revy to punch in a code to unlock the door.

"Fucking watch it would ya?!" Revy growled.

"So sorry." Shenhua replied as she sat back in her seat.

Revy pulled the GTO into the warehouse and cut the lights. Closing the door behind her as she got out, Revy commented, "So what the fuck are we supposed to do?"

"Boss Chang say we play guard dog for tonight."

"GUARD DOG?! I'm supposed to sit around here with you waiting to get fuckin' shot at?!"

"This problem for you?"

"I didn't sign on to spend the fuckin' night with you. All the things I could be doing and having done to me and here I fuckin' am hangin' around in some fuckin' warehouse with your chink ass. It's a good thing Chang is generous or I'd leave your ass here."

"You much too angry. You need calm down. Breathing very important, I show you."

Shenhua closed her eyes and began to perform a display of proper breathing for Revy whom rolled her eyes at the ridiculous sight.

-

In the Lagoon office, Rock sat back on the couch, sandwich in hand and in mouth. His eyes were locked on the clock across from him. Every second that ticked by feeling like an eternity.

Dutch came into the office seeing Rock hadn't moved since Revy left over three hours ago, "You alright Rock?"

"Huh?"

"You've been sitting there, staring at that clock for 3 hours."

"Has it been that long already?"

Dutch sat opposite Rock and put his legs up on the table, "She's gonna be fine you know."

Rock smiled faintly, "I'm trying to stay positive. The woman Mr. Chang partnered her with; there's a bit of a history and rivalry there. I'm more worried about the two of them getting into it than I am about the Libyans giving them any trouble."

Dutch smiled, "Just relax I'm sure they'll be fine.

-

"Those motherfuckers!" Revy screamed amidst the roar of automatic gunfire.

"Oh, this very good stupid whore, why not you tell everyone where we hiding?"

Revy growled as she reloaded her cutlass, "Why the fuck do they always take cover behind our cars?!"

She clicked the slide locks and poked her head out from the boxes they were hiding behind and let loose a quick round of gunfire. After taking a few members of the assaulting mob out, Revy ducked back behind the boxes and the enemy fire ceased for a moment.

She dropped her empty mags to the floor, "They're reloading; do your stuff Chinglish."

"I do good things to them!" She replied with a wide smile.

She whipped her blades above her as she stood and snapped their tethers with a flick of her wrist putting each of them through two of their assailants. Snapping the tethers again ripped the men she had penetrated in half and brought the blades back to her drenched in blood.

She ducked back down behind the boxes, "I make big mess. You ready Twinkie?"

"Fuckin'-A." Revy stood and laid a few more of them down.

Just as Revy had ducked back down, she saw more men coming in from the front of the warehouse "They just keep coming, is there anything in these crates Chinglish?!"

Shenhua picked the oddest moments to take offense to Revy's badgering, "You should not make fun! My English speaking very good!"

"Fuckin' shit!" Revy growled as she grabbed Shenhua by her collar, "Is there anything we can use in these fuckin' crates or not?!"

"I think boss Chang say he keep weapons here."

Revy raised her right hand and using all the strength she could gather slammed the butt-end of her cutlass into the wooden crate next to her. A couple of grenades and some packing material fell from the crate bringing her to smile.

She peaked out from the behind the boxes and nearly 20 men were now at the warehouse entrance with a nearly equal number already laid out on the ground. Deeming their car a total loss, Revy bit the pin out of the grenade and threw it over and behind her, "Suck on that fuckers!"

The grenade landed just beside the rear of the car and burst seconds later obliterating the car and igniting the gas tank as well.

When the smoke and flames settled, no one was left standing and the car was knocked further back towards the entrance further inhibiting any more men from entering.

"Oh, that very nice, you make big surprise for them."

They stood from behind the box to see a complete mess at the entrance of the warehouse. Bodies and body parts covered the cement floor and their car was flipped onto its roof.

"Wow, those are some potent noisemakers." Revy remarked in awe of the destruction.

"Boss Chang, he no fuck around."

The two assassins walked through the mess to a door on the side of the building. As they crossed through to the outside they could see the last of the men fleeing the scene on the back of a jeep not more than 30 feet away. Unfortunately, as the jeep tore off, one of the men decided to take one last shot.

As Revy saw him raise his gun, she pushed Shenhua out of the way and the bullet struck her left arm.

Her growl grew in intensity before manifesting in a nearly indiscernible roar, "AGH! MOTHERFUCKER!!"

She raised the 93R and dumped the 40-round magazine taking out nearly all of the jeep's occupants. Those who survived the gunfire would perish in the crash that followed as the now driverless jeep slammed into a shipping container tossing its occupants bodies like crash test dummies.

"GRR…Fuck that hurts!" Revy shouted as she pressed her hand to the wound.

Shenhua was completely awestruck by Revy's selfless action, "Why you do that for?"

Revy twisted her left arm and felt around with her right hand; the bullet had exited the back of her arm. She knelt down and ripped a shirt from one of the dead bodies and used it to tie off her wound, "We're even. I almost got you killed and tonight I saved you ass."

"You different now Twinkie."

"Yeah, everyone tells me that now move your fuckin' ass Chinglish, I need to get this sewn up."

* * *

Hope I got Shenhua right. I find it a bit difficult to predict her broken english.


	4. Chapter 4

3am rolled around at the Lagoon Company's office. Rock was still on the couch, and still staring at the clock as though any minute now, it might reveal all of the mysteries of the universe. The ashtray in front of him was overflowing with cigarette butts, and a close to empty bottle of Bacardi rounded off his intoxication for the evening. His eyes were completely bloodshot and he looked as though he might pass out from anxiety any minute.

Outside the office, Shenhua pulled one of Chang's Mercedes' along the sidewalk.

"You've sure been quiet."

"No one ever sacrifice themself for me."

"Well I'm not exactly dead."

"You sacrifice your body for me; this same thing. I no forget it."

"I told you, I owe…" Shenhua cut her off sharply, "That not matter now. We work for ourselves when I get shot. Tonight we work together and you get shot for me. This different; this I not forget."

Revy was taken back by her comment and after a few seconds began to smile. Revy exited the car and watched as the Mercedes slowly vanished into Roanapur.

Back in the office, the twisting of the doorknob merely brought Rock to turn to face the door. His body, his nerves, his muscles, every bit of him was too tense to even move.

Revy pushed the door open and immediately she noticed her mess of a partner. Since he was all but incapable of moving, she walked over to him, "Holy fuck Rock, what the hell happened to you?"

Stiff and exhausted as he was, as soon as he saw Revy's arm bandaged, he snapped out of it and leapt from the couch, "What happened to me?! What the fuck happened to you?! Are you alright?"

"Oh, this, I got shot saving Chinglish."

"Shenhua? You saved her?"

"Some motherfucker tried shooting us while they were running away. I just pushed her out of the way, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Still, I know you two don't exactly get along. That's a pretty nice thing you did."

"I guess. Well what do you say Rock? Round two at long last?"

Rock smiled, "You sure you're up for it with your injury?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

She forced her lips onto his and they began to creep towards their room. Rock laid back on the bed and Revy worked her way down his chest. As she began to unbuckle his belt however, she heard the familiar sound of Rock's snoring.

"What the fuck?!" She shouted as she got to her feet, "Rock?!"

She leaned over sprawling out over him. She held herself up with one hand and gave his jaw a shake with the other. Letting go, his head merely fell to the side and he continued to snore.

Her head fell in disappointment and she groaned, "Fuck. Can't even get laid."

She stood from the bed, placed her cutlass on the table, and removed her holsters. Her shirt came over her shoulders, and finally she undid her belt dropping her Daisy Dukes to the floor before she entered the bathroom.

She stood under the showerhead, the water set just hotter than she was comfortable with and pressed her hands to the wall for balance. She stood amidst the spray of water and collected her thoughts. Shenhua wasn't entirely wrong, breathing was indeed important and she concentrated on slowing her breathing to calm her nerves. A few moments later, she had found a state of peace, so much so that she didn't hear Rock join her in the shower.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Fooled you."

She smiled as she placed her hands onto his, "Rock…"

"Round two Revy."

* * *

And that's all. Sorry this last chapter is so short. I wrote this fic this week, _after_ writing the gunfight at the warehouse last week. I had some more ideas but they kinda disappeared over the weekend :(

Anyways, if you made it this far, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
